


idfk what to call this just read it u dipshit

by happyneurotoxin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: fix-it????, it's fucking platonic chill, platonic thorki is best thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyneurotoxin/pseuds/happyneurotoxin
Summary: uhh thanos is ded n ye





	idfk what to call this just read it u dipshit

Thor had been watching the sunrises ever since Stormbreaker's blade had cut right through Thanos' neck. Every day, he'd been going to one of the highest cliffs on one of the beaches in California. He tiredly set the axe down beside him, having just woken up, throwing on some clothes and heading off towards his current location from the hotel Tony had paid for, using the directions from one of Tony's interns to get there. 

He was watching as the sun peeked over the horizon when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Almost as if he had been stabbed.

He chuckled sadly as he thought of Loki before he looked down, tilting his head at the dagger in his side. 

Maybe it was one of the daggers Loki left with some random mortal?

Though the thought didn't make sense, he tried to cling onto it, not believing the younger god was alive anymore.

Better to avoid further disappointment.

Thor looked back, running a hand through his hair as he met the eyes of Jane, Who was glowing green from the waist up, her unusually long legs clad in leather with green accents.

The god stared in disbelief as Loki changed back into himself, smiling at the speechless male as he walked over, plopping down next to Thor and gently shaking him, smiling as he drew the dagger out carefully, using his seidr to make it disappear into his pocket dimension.

He continued shaking Thor before he gave up, watching him for a few minutes.

Thor eventually came to, slapping Loki across the face and tilting his head at the redness spreading across his cheek. 

"You really thought I was dead?" Loki asked with a smile as the sunlight bathed both their faces while Loki leaned against his side, trying to move Thor and failing. 

Thor simply nodded, at a loss for words as he hesitantly drew his arm around Loki's shoulders, squeezing gently before they both looked back to the sunrise.

"I told you the sun would shine on us again."


End file.
